Wisteria Promise
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Enam bulan berlalu sejak perceraiannya, Otstutsuki Indra mendapati bahwa perusahaan Otsutsuki Ashura, mantan suaminya, berada di titik kehancuran. Sekalipun ia telah bertekad untuk melupakan lelaki itu, Indra masih merasa terikat dengannya; sebab wisteria yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka masih hidup dan bertumbuh.
1. Chapter 1

_"Bunga wisteria itu terlihat begitu cantik disematkan di rambutmu. Biarlah ia menjadi saksi di antara janji-janji yang telah kita buat."_

.

.

Otsutsuki Indra bergelung keluar dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan berselimut sutra ketika jam digital di sisi ranjang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia meregangkan tubuh, mengerang nikmat ketika merasakan otot-ototnya merileks, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan rutinitasnya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Ketika memandang ke arah cermin, Indra merasakan sesuatu yang berat menggantung di dadanya. Seperti … ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, tapi begitu persisten untuk berada di dalam dirinya sampai Indra berhasil mengingat.

Namun pikiran itu ditebasnya dengan gelengan kuat. _Mungkin aku harus _check-up _lagi dengan dokter kulitku akhir pekan nanti, _pikirnya tegas. Dibasahinya wajahnya dengan air dan diusapnya kuat-kuat dengan sabun wajah. _Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal remeh seperti ini._

Setelahnya tidak ada yang spesial. Seperti biasa, Indra akan berdandan—wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat akhir-akhir ini, jadi rasanya lebih baik jika disamarkan sedikit dengan bantuan perias—berpakaian, kemudian menetapkan menu apa yang akan dibuatnya untuk sarapan kali ini.

"Selamat pagi, _okaasan._"

—dan ia selalu melupakan kenyataan bahwa putrinya kini telah dewasa dan cukup bertanggung jawab untuk menggantikan perannya itu.

Di balik konter dapur, Otsutsuki Sasuke tengah meracik minuman—sepertinya untuk dirinya sendiri—masih berbalut kemeja kebesaran sebagai piyamanya dan rambut yang belum sepenuhnya disisir rapi. Wajahnya, kendati demikian, telah terpoles _make up, _membuatnya terlihat seperti replika dari ibunya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke," jawabnya tenang. Seolah-olah ia menyapa anak buahnya dan bukan putrinya sendiri. "Pagi ini kau sudah memasak apa?"

Jawaban Sasuke tak kalah kalem. "Sup miso yang tadi malam kupanaskan lagi, jadi sekalian saja dihabiskan." Dagunya mengedik ke arah mangkuk di atas meja yang isinya masih mengepul-ngepul. "Dan kopi untuk _okaasan_."

Indra mengulas senyum tipis. "Trims, Sasuke." Hati-hati diraihnya cangkir kopi itu, dan disesapnya dengan kehati-hatian yang sama. Merasakan cecair hangat itu mengaliri tenggorokan dan dadanya membuat suasana hatinya, entah bagaimana, terasa lebih baik. "Seperti biasa, kopi buatanmu selalu yang terbaik."

Sasuke tidak tersenyum, namun rona merah muda mewarnai pipinya yang pucat. "Aku mencoba."

Indra memutuskan untuk menghentikan percakapan mereka sampai di sana dan terus meminum kopinya hingga tersisa separuh. Baru kemudian ia menarik kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan salah satu mangkuk sup miso dan duduk. Sasuke mengikuti gestur ibunya tanpa suara, dan keduanya mulai makan setelah menggumamkan '_ittadakimasu_' secara serempak.

"Omong-omong," suara Indra kembali memecah kesunyian. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan untuk malam ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari mangkuknya. "Aku belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu, _okaasan_," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau _okaasan _ingin memesan sesuatu."

"Hmmm," Indra menyuapkan sesendok sup miso lagi ke dalam mulutnya, menunggu sampai makanan itu benar-benar telah memasuki pencernaannya, lalu lanjut berbicara, "Kalau begitu kita akan bicara soal ini lagi nanti malam."

"Tidak masalah."

Dan keheningan itu terus membawa mereka sampai sup miso itu telah habis sepenuhnya dan cangkir kopi Indra telah kosong dan menyisakan sedikit sekali dari minuman itu.

Kali ini, Indra-lah yang mendahului putrinya untuk meraih kunci mobil. "Kau sudah memasak sarapan, jadi biar _okaasan _yang menyetir ke kantor."

Sasuke tertegun sesaat sebelum kemudian kembali ke wajahnya yang biasa. "Oke."

"Dan pastikan barang-barangmu tidak terlupa."

"_Okaasan_, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," desah Sasuke. "Jadi _okaasan _tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan seperti itu lagi."

Indra menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Oh, putri kecilnya yang satu ini belum tahu bagaimana ia selalu ingin memperlakukan Sasuke seperti anak kecil—bahkan mengasuhnya sebagaimana ia selalu mengasuh Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tentu saja, Sayang," katanya lembut. "Aku akan memanaskan mobil duluan."

"Apa aku perlu membantu membukakan gerbangnya?"

Indra menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau bersiap-siap dulu saja. Masih ada—" ia mengecek waktu yang tertera di jam tangannya. "—setengah jam. Jadi tidak usah buru-buru."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa suara, dan langsung berderap kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Indra, sementara itu, memutuskan untuk menuju ke garasi dan memanaskan mesin mobilnya—hitung-hitung untuk memotong waktu.

Lagi pula, Indra juga ingin segera mengenyahkan rasa tidak nyaman yang masih saja mengganjal di dalam dadanya ini. Siapa tahu langsung hilang begitu ia berada di dalam mobil.

.

.

* * *

**WISTERIA PROMISE**

Story by KaizumiAyame

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

This piece is dedicated to _Onion-chan_, and is accessible to anyone for free.

* * *

.

.

Mercy c200 itu sudah melaju di jalan raya sepuluh menit setelahnya. Jalanan masih cukup lenggang pagi itu, dan Indra memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sasuke, kini telah berpakaian rapi dan profesional seperti ibunya, duduk di sisi Indra sambil mengecek pesan-pesan yang berderet di ponselnya. Di balik kemudi, Indra terpaksa mengklakson beberapa mobil yang bergerak terlalu pelan di depannya.

Selain nyanyian Diana Krall yang mengalun di dalam mobil, keduanya tidak banyak berbicara. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang sejak tadi berada di dalam dada Indra semakin terasa saja dari menit ke menit, mendorongnya untuk memukul-mukul dada untuk melenyapkan sensasi itu.

_Jangan-jangan aku melupakan sesuatu. _

Pikiran itu menciptakan aliran listrik di dalam kepalanya. Berusaha menekan paniknya agar Sasuke tidak tahu, ia mencoba memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah ada di dalam mobil: berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, ponselnya, dompetnya, Sasuke—

—dan _dia. _Orang yang semestinya duduk di sisinya alih-alih Sasuke.

Ashura, suaminya, semestinya juga ada di dalam sini!

Kesadaran itu membuatnya menghentikan mobil dengan begitu tiba-tiba, hingga nyaris saja Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya ke arah dasbor mobil.

Wajah putrinya jelas-jelas terkejut dan marah ketika responsnya muncul dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "_Okaasan_, kenapa—?"

Tapi Indra bahkan terlalu _shock _untuk bisa merespons Sasuke. Jemarinya mencengkeram roda kemudi erat-erat, sementara dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat.

Sebagian dirinya ingin membentak diri sendiri karena nyaris mencelakakan Sasuke, tapi dirinya yang lain, yang sedang sangat irasional, memikirkan sesuatu yang berbeda—atau lebih tepatnya, _seseorang. _

_Dasar tolol. _Ia memejamkan mata. _Dia sudah tidak lagi bersama kita. Kenapa kau terus-terusan lupa soal hal itu, Indra? _

"_Okaa…san?_" Suara Sasuke terdengar ragu-ragu dan kaku di saat yang bersamaan ketika memanggilnya. "Apa _okaasan _baik-baik saja? Apa aku perlu menggantikanmu menyetir—"

"Tidak," sengal Indra. Matanya membelalak, seolah-olah berusaha untuk menangkap dengan benar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Maaf. _Okaasan _hanya … mengingat sesuatu yang salah."—_dan seharusnya aku tidak mengingat hal itu lagi. _

Sasuke terlihat seperti ingin membantahnya, tapi Indra beruntung ia cukup cepat untuk meyakinkan putrinya itu. "_Okaasan _sudah tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Jadi lebih baik _okaasan _saja yang menyetir supaya tidak lebih banyak lagi waktu yang terbuang." Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, sebelum melanjutkan dengan tenang; seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja sejak awal. "Lagi pula, kita hanya punya waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai di kantor."

Rasanya lama sekali ketika Sasuke memandanginya dengan alis berkerut, tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali fokus dengan ponselnya tanpa bicara apa-apa—jelas tahu bahwa Indra paling tidak suka jika seseorang membantahnya terus-menerus.

Sisa perjalanan itu hanya diiringi oleh nyanyian Diana Krall (yang untungnya, berhasil menekan degup jantung Indra) dan deru mesin mobil. Selebihnya hening—yang tidak akan terjadi jika orang itu (untuk sekali ini Indra bersedia menyebut namanya; Ashura) ada di dalam mobil itu dan duduk di sisinya. Lelaki itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana dan membuat seorang Indra mengulas senyum tertulusnya. Dia bahkan bisa membuat Sasuke, yang lebih menyukai waktu luangnya untuk berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan ponselnya, untuk mengangkat wajah dan benar-benar bicara—semelantur apapun itu.

Dan Indra, hidup dengan membenci kebisingan, tidak keberatan menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan mendengar ocehan Ashura. Ia tidak keberatan mendengar cerita-ceritanya, omelan kecilnya, keluhannya, bahkan tawanya—

—sekalipun kali ini ia sungguh tidak bisa melupakan momen yang memutarbalikkan semua itu; momen kehancuran di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

"Seseorang baru saja meneleponku."

Malam itu, ketika Ashura sedang menonton berita olahraga di televisi sambil mengudap _popcorn_—aktivitas favoritnya setiap akhir pekan—Indra memutuskan untuk melepas semua kegelisahan yang sudah menumpuk sejak satu bulan terakhir. Ia duduk tepat di depan televisi, sehingga Ashura hanya bisa melihatnya dan bukan wajah si penyiar. Napasnya terasa dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tapi ia _harus _bicara. Ia membutuhkan kepastian, dan Ashura _harus _menjawabnya dengan benar.

Beruntung suaminya langsung tahu bahwa Indra ingin mengajaknya bicara serius; diraihnya _remote control_, kemudian ditekannya tombol _off. _Mangkuk _popcorn _yang masih separuh diletakkannya di atas meja. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya lembut—nada yang selalu berhasil menenangkan Indra dan membuatnya nyaman.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Indra menarik napasnya, menahan diri agar suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar. "Seseorang mengatakan kalau dia melihatmu meninggalkan hotel di satu malam dengan seorang perempuan," kalimat itu meluncur dengan begitu cepat dan tidak terputus oleh napasnya sekalipun. Wajahnya langsung memerah; perpaduan dari segala macam emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala dan dadanya.

Alis Ashura meninggi. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar bingung, seolah-olah ia memang sengaja membuat dirinya amnesia tepat setelah hari itu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah pergi ke hotel mana pun dengan perempuan lain. Mungkin orang itu salah lihat—"

"_Kukira _orang itu memang keliru," potong Indra tajam. "Sampai kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke hotel itu dan menemukan reservasi kamar menggunakan namamu. Di kamar _suite_, nomor 706, dengan balkon yang menghadap ke arah pemandangan kota. Resepsionisnya mengkonfirmasi keberadaanmu di sana malam itu, Ashura."

Kali ini Ashura terlihat _shock_.

"Itu … itu pasti tidak benar." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari itu ada rapat penting yang tidak mungkin kuhindari. Kau tahu betul soal itu, Sayang. Aku ada di sana, dan bukan di hotel mana pun. Kau bisa menghubungi Jigen-_san_—CEO-nya—untuk mengkonfirmasi hal itu. Dia pasti—"

Napas Indra memburu cepat. "Kaukira aku tidak mencoba untuk melakukannya?" Suaranya meninggi dengan begitu tidak sabar. "Tidak perlu mendikteku soal apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang tidak. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Jigen-_san_?"

Ashura terpaku. Jelas tahu kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh istrinya setelah ini.

"Dia bilang kalau kau sama sekali tidak datang ke rapat hari itu!" bentak Indra. "Mereka tidak memiliki jejak kehadiranmu, bahkan mereka _mengira _kau ada di rumah dan jatuh sakit!"

Kali ini seluruh warna sudah meninggalkan wajah Ashura. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Indra dan berusaha meraih lengan istrinya, namun Indra terlalu marah untuk menyambutnya. "Pasti ada kekeliruan," katanya. "Aku ada di dalam rapat itu, Indra. Tiga puluh orang melihatku di sana."

"Kuharap kau memang mendengar kata-kataku, Ashura," Indra menyahutnya dengan suara sedingin es. "Jigen-_san _tidak melihatmu. Jika CEO-nya saja mengakui kalau kau tidak benar-benar ada di sana, bukti seperti apa lagi yang harus kucari?"

Ashura memijat pelipisnya, dan hati Indra terasa begitu sakit ketika suaminya masih saja keras kepala. "Tapi ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal, Indra. Aku sama sekali tidak menelepon mereka—karena aku benar-benar pergi ke sana. Aku ada di sana dan aku tidak pergi ke tempat lain kecuali langsung pulang setelah rapat. Aku sama sekali tidak bohong."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan puluhan bon belanjaan yang selama ini kau sembunyikan?"

Jeda sesaat. Jawaban Ashura setelahnya sungguh membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Indra menggelegak panas. "Bon belanjaan … apa?"

Indra menggigit bibir. _Semuanya akan lebih baik kalau kau bicara yang sebenarnya, Ashura. _"Sebaiknya kau bicara yang benar, Ashura. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berputar-putar seperti ini."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal bon belanjaan itu, Indra," mata Ashura lurus menatapnya, membuat dada Indra seperti tersayat-sayat. "Sungguh. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah membuang uang untuk hal-hal lain kecuali untuk kebutuhan kita bersama."

"Dan kurasa kau sedang berusaha memenuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri." Tanpa berpikir panjang, dilemparnya lembaran-lembaran bon yang tulisannya hampir memudar itu ke atas meja. Ashura menatap kertas-kertas itu, kemudian ganti memandangi istrinya dengan ternganga. Tapi Indra memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak melihat raut suaminya itu. "Lima ratus ribu yen habis dalam waktu seminggu, menurut bon itu. Sebagian besar adalah untuk membeli aksesoris dan pakaian khusus wanita."

"Sayang, sudah kubilang aku tidak—"

"—dan di hari yang bersamaan, Otsutsuki Ashura, lima ratus ribu yen menghilang begitu saja dari kartu debitmu." Indra menarik napas dalam-dalam, kali ini balas menatap Ashura dengan tatapan yang membuat lelaki itu hanya bisa terpaku di sofa. "Dengar, Ashura. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bisa kau tipu. Semua buktinya mengarah padamu, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar penolakan apa-apa darimu. Kalau memang kau memilih wanita itu—siapa pun dia—dibandingkan dengan aku, tidak masalah. Kau cukup bilang padaku dan akan kuurus surat perceraiannya saat ini juga."

"Tapi aku tidak mendekati wanita mana pun," Ashura akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali. "Indra, dengar. Kenapa kita tidak minum kopi bersama-sama dan bicara soal ini pelan-pelan? Pasti ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa kau perlu marah-marah seperti ini—"

Kali ini sensasi panas itu menjalari bola mata Indra, dan betapa keras usaha wanita itu untuk menahan air matanya tetap tersembunyi di balik pelupuk.

_Astaga, kenapa laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memahami arah pembicaraannya? _

"Jadi kau ingin aku menerima kenyataan kalau selama ini kau punya wanita simpanan?" tanyanya gemetar. "Kau ingin aku pura-pura bisu dan tuli kalau kau memilih untuk membuang semua uangmu untuk wanita yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui namanya? Atau kau ingin minta izin padaku untuk menikahi wanita itu dan punya dua istri sekaligus—biar kau dimanja sedemikian rupa?"

"Sayang, tentu saja tidak begitu. Aku—"

"Aku sudah bilang. Lebih baik kita bercerai dan berjalan di jalur yang berbeda, daripada aku harus melihat perilakumu yang seperti itu. Setelah ini kau boleh-boleh saja menghambur-hamburkan uangmu. Aku tidak keberatan."

Wajah Ashura sudah memerah, dan dirasakannya napas suaminya itu ikut gemetar. "Indra, aku sama sekali tidak bilang begitu," katanya lelah. "Tidak ada wanita lain. Tidak ada kebohongan. Dan aku lebih suka kalau kita tidak bicara soal 'perceraian' konyol ini lagi. Oke?"

"Yang konyol itu kau, Ashura."

"Indra—"

"Harus berapa kali kubilang—semua bukti mengarah padamu! Bon-bon itu, keterangan dari Jigen-_san_, bahkan orang yang meneleponku malam ini, semuanya menyatakan kalau kau berada di tempat lain bersama wanita lain ketika _kau _seharusnya bekerja!" Indra meledak marah. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau mengelak seperti apa, tapi satu-satunya pilihanmu sekarang adalah untuk mengaku."

Tahu-tahu saja Ashura sudah berada di depannya, dengan jemari yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Indra kuat-kuat. "Jawabanku tidak akan berubah, mau berapa kali pun kau bertanya," katanya tegas. Napasnya hangat dan kasar, dan Indra cepat-cepat menghindari tatapannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengencani wanita lain. Aku tidak tahu trik konyol apa yang sedang kaumainkan padaku, tapi—"

"—tapi kau lupa kalau jejakmu bisa tercium dengan mudah," gumam Indra. Suaranya mengeras ketika bertanya, "Apa kau ingin aku menelepon Jigen-_san _dan mendengar kebenarannya sendiri?"

"Jadi kau lebih percaya pada Jigen-_san _daripada aku?"

"Aku percaya pada orang yang memiliki bukti," Indra berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ashura, tapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat untuknya. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti apa-apa, Ashura. Kau hanya mengoceh saja, membiarkan aku melemparkan bukti ke depan hidungmu satu per satu."

Warna merah kembali membayangi wajah Ashura. Alis lelaki itu bertaut. Rahangnya mengeras. Genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Indra semakin erat, dan Indra yakin jemari besar itu akan meninggalkan jejak merah di sana.

Indra merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, namun ia menolak untuk menurunkan benteng pertahanannya dalam situasi seperti ini. "Apa perlu kutunjukkan bukti lain yang kuterima dari penelepon tadi?" ujarnya tenang. "Ada beberapa foto. Latarnya di hotel yang sama tempat kau menginap malam itu, dan tampaknya kau sedang senang menggandeng seorang wanita muda—"

"Indra, jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kalau begitu, jangan memojokkanku seperti ini." Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Ashura berusaha untuk membelai pipi istrinya—yang sayang, ditepis dengan kasar oleh Indra. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka kalau suasananya jadi begini. Sasuke tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau kau membuat keributan seperti ini—"

Indra merasakan suaranya gemetar—lagi. "Aku sama sekali tidak membuat keributan, Ashura."

"Tapi teriakanmu—"

"Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau dari awal sudah menjaga sikapmu!"

"Indra, tolonglah—"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menahannya sejak lama sekali, dan bersyukurlah aku tidak menggembor-gemborkan soal perselingkuhanmu di kantor. Mereka akan senang sekali saat tahu CEO-nya berselingkuh dengan wanita muda yang cantik."

"_Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukannya!_"

Dan seperti ledakan, Ashura berteriak, mengayunkan tangannya dengan begitu keras, dan entah sadar atau tidak mengarahkan ujung tinjunya yang terkepal ke arah perut Indra. Dalam hitungan detik istrinya langsung terempas ke sudut ruangan dengan tengkuk membentur pinggiran bufet—ah, Indra benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan betapa rasa sakit itu menyatu dengan nyeri yang merajalela di dalam dadanya.

Dunianya seperti berputar, kemudian mengabur. Samar-samar didengarnya suara Sasuke memekik, dan tahu-tahu saja anak perempuannya itu sudah berjongkok di sisinya.

Sampai kesadarannya menghilang, Indra sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan Ashura di dekatnya.

_Barangkali dia benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. _


	2. Chapter 2

Suara _stilleto _Indra secara otomatis membuat orang-orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka, berpaling ke arah Indra dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan membungkuk dalam-dalam hingga kepala mereka, berani taruhan, bisa menyentuh lantai jika punggung mereka melengkung sedikit lebih dalam. Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya, menerima sapaan dari para bawahan dengan ketidakacuhan yang sama dengan ibunya.

"Sampai ketemu saat makan siang nanti," kata Indra. Sasuke hanya melempar senyum samar ke arahnya sebelum berbelok ke arah lorong yang berlawanan dengan Indra, mencari lift terdekat untuk menuju ke kantor pribadinya.

"Setelah kutunggu-tunggu, akhirnya kau datang juga." Lelaki itu meraih tangan kanan Indra dan mengecup ujung jemarinya dengan lembut, dengan gestur yang mirip dengan orang-orang berbudaya barat. "Kantor ini terasa sungguh kacau balau tanpa keberadaanmu, tahu?"

"Tidak ada yang kacau di sini," sambar Indra dingin. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu saja melebih-lebihkan segala sesuatu."

"Kau memang wanita yang mengesankan, Otsutsuki Indra," kekeh Zetsu. "Hanya kau yang bisa bersikap dingin seperti itu tapi tetap menjadi idola seluruh kantor—kalau tidak seantero Jepang."

"Bicara sebaris kalimat lagi dan aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk memutus kontrak denganmu."

"Oh, Indra, kau tahu betul kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Zetsu menggeleng dengan senyum tipis. "Perusahaanmu memperoleh profit besar karena perusahaan_ku _menjadi salah satu penyokong utamanya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi."

Indra hanya memutar bola mata, memilih untuk mengabaikan kata-kata itu.

Tapi bukan Zetsu namanya jika ia langsung bungkam. Seolah-olah lidahnya itu bergerak terus tanpa mampu berhenti, dan gerakannya akan meliar jika ada Indra di sisinya—kenyataan yang menurut Indra begitu tidak masuk akal. "Lagi pula, aku cuma ingin mengendurkan sedikit kerutan di wajahmu yang cantik," tambahnya cepat. "Rapat pemilik saham akan diadakan dalam waktu lima menit dan aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan wajahmu tetap seperti itu sampai dua jam ke depan."

Lift berdenting dan bergerak membuka dengan gerakan yang halus. Indra melangkah masuk ke dalamnya dan memutar tubuh hingga wajahnya menghadap Zetsu. "Jangan khawatir," katanya. "Aku tahu bagian mana dari diriku yang harus dibawa ke dalam pekerjaan dan bagian mana yang tidak."

Zetsu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya dan tersenyum, sekalipun Indra sama sekali tidak memandangnya. "Pilihan yang sangat bijaksana."

Dan pintu lift pun tertutup. Zetsu berinisiatif menekan tombol lantai tertinggi. Indra, sementara itu, memilih untuk diam dan terus memandang ke arah pintu. Setelahnya adalah keheningan yang dingin, seolah-olah Indra sengaja menciptakan dinding es untuk membatasi mereka berdua—terlalu enggan untuk menciptakan konversasi dengan Zetsu.

"Omong-omong soal rapat hari ini," kata Zetsu lagi—Indra menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata—"Sudah baca statistik saham terbaru?"

Indra menggeleng, dengan matanya masih tertancap pada pintu lift. "Aku sama sekali belum menyentuh gawaiku pagi ini," katanya. _Lagi pula, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, melihat nama perusahaan Ashu—orang itu—saja aku sudah tidak mampu. _"Memang kenapa? Apa ada perkembangan yang perlu kuketahui?"

"Sebenarnya ada berita _sangat menarik _yang harus kau dengar," kekeh Zetsu. Sayang Indra tidak melihat kilau yang biasa dimiliki oleh seorang antagonis di mata lelaki itu. "Tapi kurasa lebih baik kusimpan saja untuk pembicaraan di rapat nanti. Hitung-hitung sebagai kejutan."

Indra memilih untuk menanggapi kata-kata Zetsu seadanya, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang akan ia sampaikan—entah sekarang ataupun nanti di rapat—dan memilih untuk merespons Zetsu dengan keheningan yang terus membawa mereka sampai ke lantai tujuan.

Apapun yang terjadi, mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada berita buruk yang harus didengarnya.

.

.

"…ini bukan berita yang baik, Bos."

Ashura mengangkat wajah dari layar komputernya. Wajahnya, didominasi oleh keringat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, terlihat begitu suram. "Apa yang bukan berita baik?"

"Data statistik ini," bawahannya menjelaskan dengan napas memburu. Jarinya menelusuri garis-garis yang tertera di atas layar _tablet_nya dengan begitu panik. "Anda melihatnya juga, kan? Saham kita mengalami penurunan yang cukup signifikan selama hampir satu minggu terakhir ini—dan paling drastis minggu lalu; terjadi penurunan sebesar empat persen. Data ini sudah dikonfirmasi oleh semua kepala cabang, kalau Anda masih meragukan kredibilitasnya."

"Aku tahu," Ashura menggumam samar. Alisnya berkerut ketika kembali berfokus pada layar komputer. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan tim manajemen. Bahkan margin bersih kita menurun jauh dibandingkan dengan dua bulan sebelumnya. Sudah kuminta mereka untuk meningkatkan produk kita di pasaran, dan sampai saat ini belum ada hasil."

"Dan tidakkah yang seperti itu berbahaya, Bos?" sambar bawahannya. "Kalau seperti ini, kita terpaksa harus menurunkan harga produk kita untuk meningkatkan daya beli—"

"Tidak," kata Ashura cepat, "Hal itu justru akan memberatkan pengeluaran dari pihak tim produksi. Kita akan tetap mempertahankan harga yang ada di pasaran."

"Tapi kalau seperti ini terus—"

"—maka saham kita terpaksa harus dijual tanpa ada harapan bisa kembali lagi. Aku tahu," Ashura mengusap rambutnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak menjambak helai-helai itu dari kulit kepalanya sendiri, dan menghela napas panjang. "Tunggu saja dulu, oke? Pasti ada cara untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku hanya ... aku hanya perlu waktu lebih panjang untuk berpikir."—_Ayolah, Ashura. Berpikirlah. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan seluruh perusahaan dari penurunan saham ini? _

"Bos, kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Rapat saham akan diadakan dalam waktu tiga jam, dan kalau kita tidak melakukan apa-apa dalam tiga jam ini, maka kita akan tamat—"

"Sudah kubilang, _biarkan aku berpikir dulu_!"

—_Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukannya!_

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar dadanya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Napas Ashura memburu, dan selama beberapa saat wajah terkejut bawahannya itu berbaur dengan wajah pucat Indra. Dan kenyataan itu, kenyataan yang sudah lama terpendam di dalam dirinya—kembali muncul seperti monster yang siap melahap kesadarannya.

"Maafkan aku," katanya cepat. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, tapi ujung-ujung bibirnya terasa begitu kaku untuk digerakkan. Napasnya terasa begitu berat. "Aku benar-benar—aku tidak bermaksud berteriak seperti itu."

Sang bawahan menggeleng. Wajahnya masih terpana ketika berkata, "T-tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang menyulitkan bagi Anda. Maaf karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan seperti tadi."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini salahku." Wajah Indra kali ini muncul lebih lama di ingatannya. Sekalipun Ashura berusaha untuk memejamkan mata erat-erat dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, wajah itu masih ada. Membayanginya. Mengejarnya. Menghantuinya dengan rasa bersalah yang tak akan tertebu sampai kapan pun. Ia bernapas dengan hati-hati, dan rasanya dunianya mengabur ketika ia kembali membuka mata. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Akan kupastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja sebelum rapat saham itu dimulai."

"Tentu, Bos." Jelas sekali bawahannya lega karena bisa lepas dari suasana yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Cepat-cepat ia meraih kenop pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya dari luar dalam hitungan detik. "Hubungi saya saja kalau Anda membutuhkan yang lain."

"Ya." Ashura melirik kopinya, memutuskan bahwa lebih baik menambah lebih banyak lagi kafein untuk menjaga dirinya tetap terjaga. "Dan bisa tolong panggilkan sekretarisku ke sini dengan segelas kopi panas?"

"Akan segera kukatakan padanya. Selamat bekerja, Otsutsuki-_san_."

Ashura hanya menggumamkan terima kasihnya tepat ketika pintu tertutup. Rasanya ia sudah lelah beramah-tamah pada siapa pun di kantor ini—energinya sudah habis terlalu banyak untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan tanpa teringat pada Indra.

_Ah, tapi kau mengingatnya, _suara di dalam kepalanya terkekeh. _Kau mengingatnya ketika marahmu meledak. Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengenang-ngenang masalah itu lagi? _

Ashura menggeleng. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada data-data yang tertera di layar komputernya. _Yang penting adalah soal sekarang, bukan masa lalu. Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan Indra lagi setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. _

_Tapi kau masih menginginkannya, _suara itu terkekeh lagi. Ugh, Ashura membenci rasa sakit yang langsung merambati dadanya pada saat yang bersamaan. _Kau masih berharap dia akan kembali padamu—tidak peduli kau telah bersikap sebrengsek apa. _

Ashura memilih untuk mengabaikan suara itu. Pandangannya lagi-lagi mengabur. Lemburnya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini terasa begitu melelahkan—kalau tidak boleh dibilang menyiksa. Ia melirik ke arah cangkir kopinya yang kosong. Harusnya sekretarisnya datang sebentar lagi—

"Otsutsuki-_san_? Ini kopi yang Anda minta."

—ah, akhirnya. Ashura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ketika kopi itu akhirnya mendarat di atas mejanya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada sang sekretaris.

"Terima kasih banyak," katanya.

Sekretaris itu balas tersenyum. Ada rona merah muda samar di pipinya—dan Ashura terlalu lelah, juga tumpul, untuk menyadari keberadaan rona merah itu. "Apa ada hal lain yang perlu saya lakukan sebelum saya pergi?"

_Ya. Aku ingin kau menelepon Indra. Katakan padanya aku merindukannya—amat sangat merindukannya hingga hampir gila—_

"Tidak, tidak perlu," kata Ashura cepat, masih dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku akan memanggilmu nanti lima belas menit menjelang rapat. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Baik." Setelah satu bungkukan hormat, asisten itu meninggalkan Ashura dengan patuh—_terlalu _patuh, malah, kalau Ashura boleh berkomentar.

Hati-hati Ashura meneguk kopinya dan membiarkan cecair itu mengaliri tenggorokannya. Rasanya seperti kopi-kopi yang lain, namun seolah-olah ada esensi yang menghilang dari minuman itu—esensi yang hanya bisa ditambahkan jika kopi itu dibuat oleh Indra seorang.

Tatapannya terhenti pada potret yang diambilnya satu tahun lalu; potret di mana ia dan Indra masih bisa berdiri bersisian dan Ashura masih begitu beruntung untuk bisa melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Indra dan menyerap semua kehangatan dari istrinya itu.

Detik berikutnya, Ashura menyadari bahwa ia tidak dapat melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok Indra di potret yang sengaja diletakkannya di sisi komputer dan mengagumi betapa cantik dan menawannya wanita itu—Ashu selalu menyukai senyum Indra yang ditujukan pada Sasuke; sebab tidak pernah Ashura melihat senyum selebar itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Ah, seandainya saja Ashura masih berada di sisi wanita itu. Segalanya pasti akan jauh lebih baik daripada sekarang. Mungkin, penurunan saham ini tidak akan terjadi jika Indra masih jadi miliknya.

Ashura meletakkan kopi di sisi papan ketiknya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi hingga mengeluarkan suara derak yang melegakan, dan membiarkan kenangan soal masa-masa pernikahan mereka memenuhi otaknya alih-alih mendominasi pikiran dengan pekerjaan.

.

.

"Lembur lagi?"

Ashura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop dan tersenyum ke arah Indra yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Ada beberapa hal yang masih harus kuselesaikan," katanya. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

Indra menggeleng. Pundaknya kini bersandar ke sisi pintu ketika berujar, "Suara ketikanmu terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pindah ke kantor." Ashura beranjak dari sofa dan meraih laptopnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, Indra. Besok adalah hari yang penting untukmu."

"Dan kau seharusnya sudah tidur sejak tadi," tandas Indra tajam. "Kau sudah melewatkan jam tidurmu selama satu minggu terakhir, dan aku tidak menyukainya."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada datar nan dingin istrinya yang biasa, namun entah kenapa Ashura merasakan dadanya justru menghangat oleh ucapan itu. Mungkin karena Indra memperlakukannya sebagai seorang anak nakal yang tidak patuh alih-alih sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Padahal, seandainya saja istrinya tahu—sekalipun Ashura tidak akan pernah membuka rahasia kecil ini—Ashura bekerja begitu keras agar ia bisa mengejar Indra dan berdiri di sisinya. Orang-orang selalu mengira bahwa ia bisa hidup enak hanya karena posisi Indra memudahkannya untuk berbisnis, padahal Ashura berjuang keras sampai berdarah-darah. Ia memastikan bahwa segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan sempurna, bahwa perusahaannya bisa berdiri sampai setinggi ini dengan keringatnya sendiri.

Lagi pula, tolol sekali jika ia membiarkan istrinya mendominasi tugasnya sebagai pemberi nafkah, kan?

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi," ujarnya dengan senyum, berharap senyumnya itu dapat mempersuasi sang istri barang sedikit saja—dan tampaknya cukup berhasil, sebab raut Indra kini melembut. "Lagi pula, kerja lemburku ini juga bukan tanpa alasan. Ada banyak hal yang harus selesai akhir bulan ini, dan aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa mengurangi waktu tidurku."

Indra menghela napas panjang. Bahkan gestur sesederhana itu terlihat begitu menawan di mata Ashura. "Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Beri aku waktu setengah jam," bujuk Ashura. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih pundak Indra dan mendekatkan kepala istrinya itu untuk dikecup. "Lalu setelah itu aku akan tidur. Oke, Sayang?"

Indra tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sekalipun rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya itu jelas menunjukkan persetujuannya. "Akan kubuatkan susu hangat untukmu," katanya.

"Susu hangat?" ulang Ashura keheranan. "Kenapa tidak kopi saja sekalian?"

"Karena tubuhmu sudah terlalu banyak diracuni dengan kafein," jawab Indra tegas. Ashura gemas ingin mengecup alis yang bertaut itu agar tidak muncul kerut-kerut permanen di dahinya. Lagi pula, mengecup Indra sudah menjadi obat terbaik untuk mengatasi rasa kesal dan lelahnya. "Susu hangat juga bisa membantumu tidur lebih cepat. Jadi kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk lembur lebih lama dari ini—dan jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu, Ashura. Kau membuatku ngeri."

Ashura hanya menggeleng dan mengulum senyumnya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengkomplimen betapa menawannya sang istri yang tengah marah-marah sambil mengenakan gaun tidur seperti itu, bahkan tanpa ada satu pun riasan yang menempel di wajah mulusnya itu, tapi seluruh fungsi otaknya serasa dilumpuhkan begitu saja.

"Kau tahu apa?" ujarnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kini apa yang berada di layar laptopnya tidak lagi terlihat menarik dibandingkan dengan Indra yang bersedekap di depannya. "Kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang. Pekerjaan ini bisa kulanjutkan besok."

Indra tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Matanya membelalak lebar, seolah ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya—juga tengah didengarnya—ini nyata. "Yang benar?"

"Benar, kok." Untuk menegaskan kata-katanya, Ashura kini meletakkan kembali laptopnya ke atas meja dan beralih merengkuh Indra. Dagunya diletakkan ke bahu sang istri, dan rasanya benar-benar nyaman. "Tapi aku masih boleh minta susu hangatnya, kan?"

Dirasakannya jantung Indra berdegup dengan kencang, bersahut-sahutan dengan degup jantung Ashura yang melaju sama kencangnya.

"Oke."

"Sambil makan kue kering yang kemarin juga boleh?"

Indra menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangguk.

"Lalu …" pipi Ashura kembali memanas ketika matanya tertuju ke arah dada putih Indra yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup oleh gaunnya. "Malam ini … boleh 'begitu'?"

Istrinya mengangguk lagi. Masih belum sadar. "Terserah asal kau bisa tidur cepat—" baru kemudian ia terdiam. Baru sadar. Warna merah langsung mewarnai wajahnya dalam hitungan detik.

"—tunggu. Apa?"

Ashura memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi dingin Indra berubah salah tingkah; ekspresi yang selalu membuat Ashura tergoda untuk mendominasinya di atas tempat tidur dan melihat wajah itu secara eksklusif.

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Ketika Indra mengangguk—malu-malu, tapi mantap—Ashura tidak dapat menahan gejolak binatang di dalam dirinya untuk melompat ke sang istri dan langsung memerangkapnya di tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang.

Sebab kalau ada satu hal yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa lelahnya, maka orang itu adalah Otsutsuki Indra.

.

.

Ashura tersentak ketika menyadari dirinya tersenyum ke arah potret itu, seolah ingin membalas senyum istrinya yang terabadikan. Dadanya, yang selama berbulan-bulan ini sudah mendingin, dialiri oleh rasa hangat yang menenangkan—tapi juga menyakitkan.

Setiap malam, setelah perpisahan mereka, ia selalu merindukan keberadaan Indra. Selalu. Ia merindukan saat-saat ketika Indra tersenyum padanya, bicara dengannya, dan menyentuhnya dengan kehangatan yang tak tergantikan.

(Oh, ya, ia merindukan Sasuke juga, tentu saja. Anak manis itu adalah replika sempurna dari ibunya, dan tentu saja Ashura merasa kehilangan anak itu—sekalipun ia tahu, Indra selamanya tetap menjadi nomor satu dalam hidupnya)

Rasa rindu itu memeluknya begitu kuat sampai rasanya sesak, sebab Ashura tahu Indra terlalu membencinya untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama.

_Kalau saja aku tidak __mendorongnya__ malam itu_, senyumnya menghilang, selagi ia memandangi tangannya yang meninggalkan jejak-jejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka. Fragmen pertengkaran itu terputar kembali dalam kenangan, dan dada Ashura berdenyut sakit dibuatnya. _Barangkali semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hubungan kami tidak akan berakhir seperti ini kalau aku tidak setolol itu melukainya. _

Kenangan itu diremasnya kuat-kuat dalam satu kepalan tangan, sekalipun Ashura tahu bahwa memori itu akan tetap abadi berada di dalam ingatannya dan ini adalah hukuman karena telah menjadi suami yang tidak tahu diri dan kurang ajar.

"Yah," Ashura tertawa kecil, berusaha menenggelamkan rasa tidak nyamannya dengan cecair kopi pahit. "Barangkali sahamku yang amblas ini juga bagian dari hukuman untukku."

Tawanya mereda perlahan-lahan, selagi senyumnya juga meredup secara bertahap. Matanya berpindah dari potret Indra ke arah grafik pergerakan saham perusahaannya, yang dari waktu ke waktu semakin menurun.

Ia melirik ke arah jam. Tinggal dua setengah jam lagi sebelum rapat dimulai, dan kekalahannya sudah terlihat jelas di depan mata.

_Mungkin ada baiknya aku kehilangan sahamku_, ia berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. _Siapa tahu hal-hal baik akan muncul dari sana—_

Senyum Indra di potret itu seperti mengembalikan kekuatan di dalam dirinya.

_—mudah-mudahan saja memang benar demikian. _


	3. Chapter 3

Tiga puluh menit pertama rapat baru berlalu dan Indra sudah kehilangan konsentrasinya. Bahkan layar proyektor yang mendominasi dinding ruang rapat tidak mampu mendistraksi Indra dari apa yang terjadi pagi itu.

Ia berkali-kali berusaha menepisnya—sungguh—tapi sulit sekali. Keberadaan Ashura telah mendominasi hidupnya selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun terakhir, dan enam bulan perceraian mereka tidak cukup untuk sepenuhnya mengenyahkan figur mantan suaminya itu.

Apalagi sekarang, di ruangan ini, Ashura dan Indra tengah menghirup udara yang sama. Terkurung di tengah-tengah dunia di bawah atap yang sama dan menjejaki lantai yang sama pula. Mustahil rasanya untuk tidak mencuri-curi lihat ke arah lelaki itu dan membiarkan matanya memindai penampilan lelaki itu.

_Dia terlihat lebih kurus. _Indra tidak sadar sudah melakukan pengamatan secara mendetail dan menangkap begitu banyak perubahan pada tampilan Ashura setelah mereka terakhir kali bertemu._ Apa dia makan tiga kali sehari? Wajahnya juga terlihat begitu lelah. Berapa jam dia tidur selama ini? Asam lambungnya tidak kumat lagi, kan, selama ini? Apa dia—_

"Indra?" Dirasakannya siku Zetsu menyenggol lengannya. Mengembalikan Indra pada posisinya saat ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Indra menoleh ke arah rekannya itu dan mengangguk samar. "Tentu saja," katanya. "Aku selalu baik-baik saja."

"Matamu tidak terlihat fokus," gumam Zetsu. Suaranya murni dipenuhi oleh ketegasan khas seorang pemimpin alih-alih laki-laki bermulut manis yang sejak tadi menggoda Indra. Seolah Zetsu memiliki dua wajah berbeda yang dengan cerdik dipakainya sesuai kebutuhan. "Ini saat yang penting, Indra. Kuharap kau tidak membiarkan pikiranmu berkelana ke mana-mana. Lengah sedetik saja dan kau bisa kehilangan kesempatan emas."

Zetsu benar. Indra tidak boleh melamun seperti ini. Suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau, ia harus menyingkirkan eksistensi Ashura dulu dari _lobus frontal_-nya. Biarkan laki-laki itu menghilang sejenak—Indra setidaknya sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa lepas dari Ashura sepenuhnya; kecuali bahwa waktu perceraian mereka berlangsung lebih lama daripada waktu yang sudah mereka habiskan bersama.

Sekarang, ia perlu mendengarkan perkembangan saham dari para investor dan mengedepankan nasib perusahaannya di sini.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi?" Ia berbisik rendah. Ia berusaha berfokus pada wajah Zetsu, tapi—sialnya—sudut matanya masih berusaha untuk menangkap Ashura; seolah-olah takut kalau lelaki itu akan menghilang begitu saja.

_Sial, Indra, jangan terus-terusan terdistraksi seperti ini. _

Zetsu—beruntung ia tidak melihat bahwa mata Indra terarah ke titik lain—melirik ke arah layar proyektor, kemudian balas berbisik, seolah-olah ruang rapat ini adalah ruang kelas yang membebaskan anak-anaknya untuk berbicara di balik pengawasan guru. "Kita sudah mencapai daftar perusahaan dengan nilai saham terendah. Pasang kupingmu, Indra."

"Aku tahu," desis Indra cepat. Dialihkannya tatapannya pada daftar perusahaan tersebut, mengenali beberapa dari mereka dan memandang sisanya sebagai perusahaan asing—atau memang dasarnya saja tidak terkenal sehingga tidak tercium oleh perusahaan raksasa seperti milik Indra.

_Malang sekali mereka, _ia membatin. Rasa ibanya bercampur dengan sarkasme. Ia menggeleng dan mendengus meremehkan. _Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka beralih pekerjaan. Bisnis jelas bukan lapangan yang tepat untuk mereka yang tidak kompeten seperti itu—_

Dan matanya membola begitu lebar ketika menangkap nama perusahaan Ashura berada di deretan itu.

_Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa dia bisa—_

Ia menatap ke arah nama itu lagi, separuh berharap bahwa tulisan yang tertera di sana hanya bagian dari fatamorgananya, lalu ke arah Ashura, yang alisnya bertaut begitu erat dan dahinya berkerut-kerut dalam.

_Jadi inikah kenapa kau terlihat selelah ini, Ashura?_

Sesuatu di dalam dada Indra seolah jatuh begitu saja dan mendarat ke perutnya. Pasti ada yang salah dari data ini. Harusnya begitu. Ashura tidak mungkin mengalami kemunduran sampai seperti ini—sebab Ashura yang selama ini ia kenal adalah pebisnis handal dengan penghasilan yang selalu melampaui target.

_Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak. Pasti ada yang salah di sini. Ashura semestinya tidak—_

Barangkali Zetsu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Indra, sebab kemudian ia berkata, "Inilah hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu tadi. Perusahaan Ashura sudah hancur-hancuran selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini dan satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup adalah dengan menjual sahamnya." Ia melirik ke arah Ashura yang duduk dengan wajah pucat, lalu menambahkan, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri dari wajahnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali melakukan hal ini."

"Dengan harga serendah itu?" Indra merasakan dadanya mencelos. _Apa yang sebenarnya Ashura pikirkan?_ "Barangkali ada data yang keliru. Ashura yang kutahu sangat memperhatikan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Dia tidak mungkin—"

"Segalanya mungkin dalam dunia bisnis, Indra," potong Zetsu dengan tegas. "Buka matamu lebar-lebar. Mantan suamimu itu sudah hancur-hancuran, dan kau tidak punya alasan apapun untuk melindunginya lagi."

Kenyataan itu langsung menghantam Indra ke sudut. Sebagai figur yang sudah bercerai dengan Ashura, ia tidak perlu mengurusi urusan pekerjaan lelaki itu. Mau karirnya naik atau turun, Indra semestinya tidak peduli.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukan. Indra hanya bisa diam, sementara otaknya berpikir keras—sampai kepalanya terasa begitu panas—mencari argumen yang paling tepat untuk menyelamatkan bisnis mantan suaminya itu.

_Pasti ada kesalahan, _matanya memelototi layar dengan gelisah. _Ashura tidak mungkin jatuh sebegini drastis dalam waktu singkat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. _

"Otsutsuki Indra-_san_, kelihatannya kau punya pertanyaan."

Indra mengangkat wajah dengan terkejut. Barangkali kegundahannya terlalu transparan sehingga para investor yang duduk di kiri-kanannya, termasuk Zetsu tentu saja, bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan Ashura, kali ini, menatapnya lekat-lekat sehingga lututnya terasa begitu lemas.

Cepat-cepat ia berdeham, berharap saat itu juga profesionalitasnya sebagai seorang pebisnis kembali ketika menyahut, "Aku hanya ingin tahu," punggungnya menegak, berusaha untuk menetralisir degup jantungnya. "Apakah aku bisa melihat skala pergerakan sahamnya selama enam bulan terakhir?"

Enam bulan. Kurang-lebih waktu yang sama dengan rentang perceraian pasutri itu. Bodoh jika Ashura menurunkan kinerjanya secara sengaja untuk mendapatkan Indra kembali.

_Tidak. Ashura bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu. _Ia mencengkeram gigir meja kuat-kuat. _Ashura tahu bahwa urusan percintaan dan pekerjaan adalah dua hal yang tidak boleh dicampuradukkan. Dia adalah seorang profesional yang harusnya tahu posisinya—_

"Tentu saja," Senju Hashirama yang kebetulan memoderasi rapat hari ini menekan tombol pada _remote _proyektor, mengubah tampilan pada layar menjadi paparan detail mengenai pergerakan saham tiap-tiap perusahaan selama dua musim terakhir. "Kalau ada yang tidak Anda pahami, bisa langsung tanyakan saja, Otsutsuki-_san_."

Indra mengangguk. Matanya memutuskan untuk mengamati garis-garis itu dengan teliti, dan menemukan bahwa perusahaan Ashura—anehnya—mengalami penurunan yang amat kentara _hanya _pada tiga minggu terakhir menjelang rapat ini berlangsung. Garis itu begitu tajam menukik, seolah-olah begitu siap menghantam titik terendah kapan saja.

Betapa inginnya ia mempertanyakan kebenaran data itu, sebab aneh sekali bahwa Ashura mengalami penurunan drastis dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, tapi sebagai bagian dari investor saham Indra tahu bahwa skala ini telah dibuat seakurat mungkin. Kecuali ada permainan dari orang dalam—dan Indra akan benar-benar menghancurkan orang bermental busuk itu jika ia memang ada—yang sengaja mengubah garis-garis itu menjadi angka yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

Ia berdeham lagi. "Jadi," katanya tenang. "Pimpinan dari perusahaan yang bersangkutan sudah setuju untuk menjual saham mereka, kurasa?"

"Tepat sekali. Nama mereka tidak akan berada di daftar ini jika pemimpinnya tidak menyetujuinya."

_Artinya, Ashura secara sukarela menjual sahamnya, _Indra menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. _Tapi kenapa? Apa dia seputus asa itu sehingga merasa harus melepaskan perusahaannya begitu saja? Tidakkah seharusnya ia berusaha dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan beresiko seperti ini? _

Tangannya terkepal erat di bawah meja. Kalau situasinya seperti ini, rasanya Indra ingin mengambil alih perusahaan mantan suaminya dan mengembalikan semuanya sebagaimana mestinya.

—hal itu pasti sudah dilakukannya jika ia tidak diingatkan oleh kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu pernah menipunya, meneriakinya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Hal-hal itu memang kejam dan tidak bisa diampuni, tapi yang paling menyakiti hati Indra kala itu adalah ketika Ashura sama sekali tidak menolak—bahkan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong yang memuakkan—ketika mereka menandatangani surat cerai. Seolah-olah itu _memang _takdir yang harus mereka jalani.

Dan Indra tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang menyambangi dadanya selama berminggu-minggu setelah itu—membenci Ashura yang begitu tenang, begitu tidak peduli, dan bersikap seolah-olah perceraian ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya.

Indra menghela napas panjang, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya sedemikian rupa hingga dadanya tidak menempel pada pinggiran meja. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

_Kalau ada orang lain yang harus memiliki saham perusahaan Ashura, _batinnya mantap, _maka orang itu bukan aku. _

Karena Indra masih membutuhkan waktu. Untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu dari hatinya. Untuk melupakan memori-memori yang selama ini mengganggunya. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa perceraian ini adalah opsi terbaik yang bisa ia ambil.

"…kalau Anda sudah menyetujuinya, maka saham perusahaan ini bisa segera diambil alih oleh Anda. Itu pun kalau Otsutsuki Ashura-_san _tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ini."

Indra mengerjap. Memutar kepala ke arah sumber suara. _Aku ketinggalan apa? _Ia menatap Zetsu, lalu sekilas mencari Ashura untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat lebih tertekan dari sebelumnya.

_Apa yang terjadi? _

Tatapan Zetsu kali ini tidak terarah padanya. Ia tengah bicara dengan serius, dan Indra hanya bisa menangkap sebagian dari ucapannya.

"…saya tidak keberatan sama sekali," Zetsu berujar ringan. Ah, akhirnya telinga Indra bisa mendengar dengan jelas lagi. "Perusahaan itu sudah berada di titik terbawahnya. Masalahnya sebenarnya bukan terletak di perusahaan itu sendiri, melainkan pada pemimpinnya."

Indra menautkan alisnya. Dilihatnya garis wajah Ashura yang mengeras, sekalipun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membantah perkataan Zetsu.

_Apa dia sedang bicara soal Ashura? _

"Jadi Anda mengonklusikan bahwa pemimpin yang salah dapat mengakibatkan kehancuran sebegini drastis," investor yang lain berkomentar. "Masuk akal, sebenarnya. Saya tidak pernah begitu menyukai Ashura-_san _yang terlalu lembek dalam menghadapi bawahannya."

Indra merasakan hatinya memanas ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu.

_Ashura bodoh, harusnya kau bisa membela dirimu dan mengatakan kalau kata-kata mereka tidak benar, _ia membatin pilu. _Atau kau sudah menyerah berdebat dengan orang-orang? _

"Saya tidak bilang seperti itu," kekeh Zetsu. "Saya hanya bilang kalau dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, maka Otsutsuki Ashura memiliki peluang yang sangat kecil untuk mengembalikan perusahaannya seperti semula, jika ia hanya mengandalkan dirinya sendiri."

Yang lain saling berpandangan dan menggumamkan persetujuan mereka. Bahkan Indra, yang keberatan dengan pendapat Zetsu, tidak bisa menyangkal kebenaran dari kata-katanya. Akan sulit bagi Ashura untuk kembali ke bangku kekuasaannya jika ia bersikeras untuk mengendalikan semuanya sendirian.

Bola matanya diam-diam bergerak ke arah Zetsu, dan mengakui bahwa laki-laki itu, yang kerajaan bisnisnya sudah melebar ke mana-mana, adalah orang paling tepat yang bisa membantu Ashura untuk memulihkan kekuasaannya kembali.

_Bodoh kalau Ashura sampai menolak kesempatan sebaik ini_, ia menggumam, berusaha bersikap senetral mungkin—hal yang sudah gagal dilakukannya sejak rapat ini dimulai—selagi matanya diam-diam bergerak ke arah Ashura yang bibirnya begitu tipis.

"Saya sendiri tidak keberatan," kata Ashura kemudian. Suaranya yang begitu berat dan sarat oleh tekanan itu seolah ikut memberatkan hati Indra. "Saya tahu kalau Zetsu-_san _memiliki kapasitas yang lebih baik dari saya untuk menangani perusahaan saya untuk saat ini."

Indra, entah kenapa, tidak menyukai nada kekalahan yang terdengar pada suara mantan suaminya. Apakah ia memang sudah seputus asa itu sehingga merendahkan dirinya sedemikian rupa?

"Kalau begitu, Zetsu-_san_, Anda akan menjadi calon tunggal dari pemilik saham perusahaan milik Otsutsuki Ashura," kata sang moderator dengan nada finalnya. "Proses moderasi perpindahan kepemilikan akan dilakukan 48 jam dari sekarang, jadi sebaiknya Anda segera memilih komisaris untuk mendampingi Anda—"

"Oh, saya sudah menemukannya," kata Zetsu ringan. "Dan orang itu, kini, berada di tengah-tengah kita."

"Benarkah?" Sang moderator membelalak heran. Mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud. "Siapa?"

Detik berikutnya, Indra merasakan pundaknya direngkuh oleh Zetsu, dan didengarnya laki-laki itu berkata dengan bangga. "Otsutsuki Indra akan menjadi bagian dari dewan komisaris yang akan membantu saya."

Indra sama terkejutnya dengan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan rapat itu—sekalipun, barangkali, tidak ada yang lebih terkejut lagi dibandingkan dengan Ashura; sebab hal itu terlihat jelas pada wajahnya.

Ketika Indra menatap mata mereka, ia langsung tahu bahwa tidak percaya bahwa Zetsu akan memilih Indra alih-alih mencalonkan orang lain yang memang kompeten sebagai komisaris. Matanya menangkap ribuan pertanyaan mengambang di sana: _kenapa harus dia? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau anggota dewan komisarisnya adalah mantan istri sendiri? Bagaimana kalau terjadi bias? _

Seolah bisa menembus isi kepala orang-orang itu, Zetsu langsung berkata lagi, "Saya tahu kalian mempertanyakan keputusan saya ini," ia tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyum yang menenangkan hati, melainkan senyum yang biasa dipakai oleh pebisnis untuk mempersuasi orang lain dan membuat kepala mereka tertunduk padanya. "Tapi percayalah. Otsutsuki Indra adalah orang yang sangat berguna dalam hal ini. Dia adalah pekerja profesional yang tidak akan mencampuri urusan masa lalunya dengan pekerjaan—bukan begitu, Indra?"

Indra menatap ke arah Zetsu, berharap bahwa lelaki itu hanya membercandainya, tapi tidak. Mata Zetsu, yang tertuju ke arahnya, terlihat begitu determinatif. Indra tahu bahwa saat itu juga ia tidak bisa mundur. Menolak permintaan Zetsu sama saja menyatakan kelemahan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang memandangnya seperti itu, kan?

Maka ia membalas senyum Zetsu—sekalipun tipis sekali—dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" kata Zetsu riang. Tangannya masih bertengger pada pundak Indra, dan Indra sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ashura. "Ashura, kita akan sering-sering bertemu setelah ini, jadi jangan bosan-bosan melihat kami, ya." Kata-kata itu diucapkannya dengan begitu mudah, seolah-olah perpindahan kepemilikan saham ini tidak lebih dari sekadar tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan oleh siswa sekolah menengah.

"Aku tidak keberatan," ujar Ashura tenang. Sial, bahkan mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat pipi Indra memerah. Ia berpura-pura memandangi kakinya sendiri, menolak untuk membentuk kontak mata dengan lelaki itu. "Mohon bantuannya, Zetsu-_san_."

Oh, tampaknya Indra membutuhkan kekuatan yang lebih besar untuk membantunya menghilangkan sosok Ashura sebagai sosok yang pernah ia cintai.

.

.

Ashura merasakan seluruh energinya tersedot habis ketika ia meninggalkan gedung perusahaan. Kepalanya berputar begitu kencang seperti habis menaiki komidi putar dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan ia harus berpegangan pada tiang lampu untuk menjaga dirinya tetap berdiri alih-alih ambruk ke tanah.

Tampaknya _kamisama _memang sengaja bermain-main dengannya; menjatuhkan perusahaannya seperti ini, membiarkan Zetsu berdiri di atasnya, bahkan memilih Indra sebagai komisarisnya—Ashura bahkan tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Tertekan? Marah? Senang?

Entahlah. Ia ingin tidur saja dan berpura-pura mengabaikan keberadaan hari ini. Sebaiknya juga ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Indra pada hari ini melihat betapa terpuruknya dirinya. Juga wajah Zetsu yang begitu puas—dan Ashura tidak bisa menyalahkannya; sebab memang begitulah permainan bisnis, kan?

Ia mengerutkan keningnya hingga kepalanya terasa makin sakit. Ia sudah terlalu pusing untuk berpikir banyak-banyak.

Lebih baik cari rumah makan yang masih buka di jam selarut ini, mengisi perutnya yang kosong, lalu pulang secepat mungkin untuk menyiapkan segalanya yang diperlukan pada proses pengalihan saham—termasuk juga menghubungi notarisnya dan menjadwalkan pertemuan dengan Zetsu.

Lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepala—hanya untuk menambah pusingnya. _Rilekskan pikiranmu, Ashura. Jangan memikirkan ini dulu. Kau masih punya beberapa jam lagi untuk berpikir—_

Tapi terakhir kali ia menunda-nunda, sahamnya justru menjadi taruhan.

_Itu kasus berbeda._ Ashura menarik napas panjang-panjang, sementara matanya berusaha mencari mobilnya yang terparkir di salah satu sudut _basement_._ Ini sesuatu yang bisa diurus nanti. Saham itu tidak akan lari lagi ke mana-mana. _

Kepalanya terasa meringan setelah itu. Ashura nyaris saja terjatuh jika ia tidak terlatih untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Digelengkannya kepalanya, lagi-lagi, berusaha untuk mempertahankan fokusnya. _Range rover_-nya bisa dicapainya hanya dengan sepuluh langkah—atau kurang. Ashura tidak boleh tumbang begitu saja.

_Kau tolol kalau kalah gara-gara hal seperti ini, Otsutsuki Ashura._ Ditekankannya jemarinya ke pelipis, berharap gestur itu bisa menjernihkan kembali pandangannya.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kunci mobil, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar sadar, dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Mudah-mudahan ganjalan yang menyesakkan dada ini bisa menghilang ketika ia mendudukkan diri di bangku mobilnya.

.

.

"Mau tambah lagi?"

Indra menoleh ke arah Zetsu yang sudah memegangi botol _sake_ di satu tangannya. Ini sudah gelas kelimanya dan laki-laki itu masih belum mau menyerah.

Ia menggeleng, melambaikan tangannya untuk menghalangi bibir botol itu mendekati gelasnya. "Tidak perlu," katanya sopan, tapi juga tegas. "Lagi pula, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Tidakkah seharusnya kau berhenti?"

Zetsu menjawabnya dengan kekeh ringan. "Toleransiku terhadap alkohol lebih tinggi dari dugaanmu," katanya. "Jangan khawatir. Begini saja tidak akan menumbangkanku semudah itu, kok."

Indra ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak peduli pada Zetsu dan sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Masalahnya, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang malam ini—Indra terpaksa menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke dan memintanya pulang sendiri—dan ia tidak ingin kondisi mabuk Zetsu mengganggu kemampuannya menyetir.

"Omong-omong hari ini sukses besar," Zetsu terkekeh lagi setelah menghabiskan _sake_-nya dengan sekali tegak. Indra berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengernyitkan hidung. "Dengan kemampuanku berbisnis—dan dengan pesonamu—kita bisa mengubah perusahaan Otsutsuki Ashura mendaki ke puncak kesuksesan!"

_Hanya dengan pesona saja tidak akan mengubah apa-apa, Zetsu. Kerjaku di sini bukan sebagai boneka pajangan._

Indra memaksakan senyum tipis ketika menjawab, "Kuharap juga begitu."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas—atau lebih—dan _yatai _itu semakin penuh dengan orang-orang. Para pelayan jadi makin sibuk lalu-lalang, berteriak ke sana kemari, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa pula membersihkan meja makan yang telah ditinggali pelanggan sebelumnya agar bisa diduduki oleh pelanggan baru.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang?" gumam Indra. Beberapa orang pelanggan yang baru memasuki _yatai_ bertampang teler dan Indra sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka, sengaja atau tidak. "Kita punya pekerjaan penting besok pagi. Aku tidak ingin bangun terlambat."

"Astaga, Indra, kau ini, kan bukan anak sekolah," Zetsu tertawa keras-keras. Wajah lelaki paruh baya itu perlahan-lahan memerah oleh panasnya _sake _yang mengaliri tubuhnya, dan Indra merasa semakin gelisah dibuatnya. "Kau punya Sasuke untuk membangunkanmu besok, kan? Lihat aku, dong—aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk membangunkanku dan aku selalu tepat waktu."

"Kau punya pelayan di rumahmu," tandas Indra. "Yang seperti itu berbeda dengan 'tidak punya siapa-siapa', Zetsu."

"Tapi pelayan saja tidak akan memberikan kenyamanan yang sama dengan ketika dibangunkan oleh anak atau pasangan sendiri." Zetsu kali ini meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja dan menatap Indra dalam-dalam. "Lagi pula, aku ingin istriku adalah satu-satunya orang yang melihatku dalam keadaan tertidur. Bukan hal yang egois kalau dipikir-pikir, kan?"

Indra memilih untuk mengabaikan kata-kata Zetsu. Kalau ditanggapi, Zetsu akan menerjunkannya ke dalam percakapan yang tidak pernah ia sukai; sebab Zetsu seolah-olah berusaha untuk mengungkit kenyataan bahwa Indra telah hidup menjanda dan seharusnya mencari pasangan baru.

Suara para pelayan yang meneriakkan 'selamat datang' secara bersamaan, untungnya, mengembalikan Indra pada realita dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Zetsu. Iseng-iseng saja ia memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk, berharap supaya yang datang bukan orang bertampang mabuk lagi—

_Ashura?!_

—dan cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok familier yang berjalan masuk.

Diam-diam Indra merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tempat ini adalah _yatai _ramen favorit Ashura. Harusnya Indra sudah mengkalkulasi kemungkinan lelaki itu datang ke sini sejak awal.

Ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat mantan suaminya, sekalipun jantungnya masih berdebar begitu keras.

"Lho, Ashura, kau ada di sini juga?"

Kali ini, Indra benar-benar menekan kuat keinginannya untuk merutuki diri sendiri—juga menahan diri untuk tidak menyenggol siku Zetsu. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu mengundang perhatian Ashura, ketika membuat mantan suaminya menyadari keberadaan Indra adalah hal terakhir yang Indra inginkan!

Jawaban Ashura, di luar sangkaannya, terdengar begitu formal—kalau tidak bisa dibilang kaku. "Selamat malam," katanya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kulihat kalian juga sedang melepas penat di sini."

Zetsu membalasnya dengan terkekeh. "Tempat ini memang kecil, tapi ternyata menyajikan makanan terbaik yang pernah kucicip," katanya. "Aku tidak akan tahu tempat seperti ini kalau Indra tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya."

Indra merasakan jantungnya melompat lagi. _Demi apapun, Zetsu, jangan bersikap terlalu jujur seperti ini! _Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada mangkuk ramen, sementara matanya berusaha mencari-cari titik lain yang bisa dilihatnya—asalkan titik itu bukan Ashura.

"Begitu?" Suara Ashura terdengar begitu pelan. "Yah, Indra memang terkenal punya selera yang baik dalam memilih sesuatu."

"Kurasa juga begitu," sambut Zetsu, dengan satu tangannya merengkuh bahu Indra seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. "Tapi tidak semua selera baiknya berakhir dengan baik juga, kan?"

Kata-kata itu otomatis menyusutkan senyum Ashura, juga menegangkan seluruh saraf tubuh Indra.

_Apa-apaan maksudnya itu?!_

"Oh, jangan salah paham dulu," kata Zetsu cepat. Dituangkannya _sake _lagi ke dalam gelasnya—barangkali ini sudah mencapai gelas kesepuluhnya—dan menenggaknya secepat ia menuangkan cecair itu, lalu berujar lagi. "Aku hanya menyayangkan keputusanmu untuk menyeleweng ketika kau sudah punya wanita sesempurna Indra."

"Zetsu, tolong hentikan," desis Indra dari sudut mulutnya. "Kau sudah mabuk. Jangan malah mengungkit-ungkit masalah pribadi orang lain."

"Aku tidak mabuk, Indra," Zetsu mengusap rambut Indra dengan gestur yang membuat alis Ashura bertaut. "Tenang saja. Setelah ini aku akan membawamu pulang dengan selamat—kecuali kau lebih suka tidur di rumahku. Hehe."

_Tidak mabuk apanya—jelas-jelas bicaranya sudah melantur begitu. _Indra menyingkirkan tangan Zetsu dengan sopan, sementara matanya hati-hati bergerak untuk melihat Ashura.

"Kau tidak membawa mobilmu sendiri?" tanya Ashura dengan suara rendah yang membuat lutut Indra melemas dalam hitungan detik.

Indra menggeleng. "Zetsu sudah berbaik hati memberiku tumpangan. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja, kan?"

Lama sekali Ashura menatapnya dan membuat dunia Indra seolah-olah menyempit sampai ke titik di mana ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali lelaki itu. Demi apapun, kenapa seorang Otsutsuki Ashura bisa tetap terlihat tampan walaupun berwajah kusut dan lelah seperti itu, sih?

"Kalau begitu, pulang saja denganku setelah ini."

Kata-kata Ashura setelah itu entah bagaimana membuat jantung Indra nyaris melompat keluar dari rusuknya. Ia mengerjap ke arah mantan suaminya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu berbicara seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah bercerai?

"Kenapa, Ashura?" Untuk sekali ini Indra beruntung bahwa Zetsu menyerobot kesempatannya untuk bicara. "Kau segitu tidak mempercayaiku sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mabuk."

"Aku bukannya tidak mempercayai Anda," sahut Ashura dengan lembut—kelembutan yang menggetarkan hati Indra, terus terang saja. "Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan Anda seperti itu. Seingatku rumah Anda berada di kompleks yang berlawanan arah dengan rumah Indra, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu 'merepotkan'?" Senyum Zetsu kini menyusut. Indra, merasakan adanya bahaya, dengan hati-hati beringsut menjauhi Zetsu. "Aku 'kan melakukan ini untuk Indra. Kau mantan suaminya, jadi otomatis dia sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi."

Indra mengamati wajah Ashura mengeras setelahnya. Ini benar-benar bukan pertanda yang baik. Indra harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah terjadinya peperangan di sini.

"Ashura," panggilnya, dan setidaknya panggilan itu berhasil membuat Ashura menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang dengan Zetsu sejak awal. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

Alis Ashura menukik tajam. Jelas gagasan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sukai.

"Lagi pula, kau datang ke sini untuk makan," tambah Indra lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih tegas; suara yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengontrol para bawahannya dan Ashura setiap kali ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. "Makanlah. Jangan biarkan keberadaanku dan Zetsu mengganggumu."

Sesaat, dikiranya Ashura akan mengertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, seolah-olah bersiap untuk memukul Indra lagi—oh, Indra sama sekali tidak terkejut jika lelaki itu berani pamer kekuatan di tempat umum seperti ini; ia sudah melihat _terlalu banyak _sisi buruk dari mantan suaminya itu—tapi laki-laki itu hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau benar," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah sangat lapar, dan tidak seharusnya aku mengurusimu lagi seperti ini."

Indra berusaha untuk membalas senyum Ashura, sekalipun dadanya terasa begitu ngilu.

"Kalau begitu," Ashura mengangguk ke arah Indra dan Zetsu. "Aku akan mencari tempat duduk di sebelah sana. Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak, atau perutmu akan jadi gendut dan tidak ada lagi perempuan yang akan menyukaimu," sahutan Zetsu terdengar seperti orang yang sudah benar-benar mabuk dan tidak bisa lagi memproses kata-katanya dengan benar. Tapi ketika mereka saling tatap, mata Zetsu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mabuk. Jelas-jelas lelaki itu seratus persen sadar dan sengaja mempermainkan Ashura. "Indra, kau yakin tidak mau minum _sake _lagi?"

"Lebih baik tidak," jawab Indra. Ia menarik botol minuman keras itu dari tangan Zetsu dan menambahkan dengan tegas, "Dan kau juga sebaiknya tidak minum lagi. Wajahmu sudah merah sekali, tahu."

"Oh, ayolah, wajah merah ini cuma efek samping!" Zetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hanya satu gelas lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Sudah cukup untuk malam ini."

Zetsu hanya tertawa, dan sebelum Indra sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, wajah mereka sudah begitu dekat.

.

.

Ashura tidak menyukainya.

Ia memelotot ke arah Zetsu, melihat bagaimana lelaki itu tengah mengobrol seru dengan istrinya—koreksi, _mantan _istrinya—dan merasa dadanya memanas hanya gara-gara adegan sederhana seperti itu.

Apalagi ketika wajah mereka berdekatan seperti itu. Ashura hanya bisa mengertakkan gigi dan berharap kalau mereka tidak berciuman. _Tolong jangan biarkan mereka berciuman, atau aku bisa gila._

Oh, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak punya hak untuk cemburu. Paska perceraian mereka, Ashura tidak lebih dari sekadar laki-laki lain di tengah lusinan laki-laki yang berlomba-lomba untuk mengejar Indra.

Apalagi setelah kejadian malam itu—Ashura yakin bahwa Indra tidak akan memilihnya sekalipun dirinya adalah lelaki terakhir yang ada di muka bumi.

Ramen yang biasanya menjadi favoritnya kini terasa begitu hambar di lidah. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Indra, diam-diam memuja kecantikan wanita itu yang seolah-olah menjaganya tetap abadi. Kenyataan bahwa istrinya—_mantan _istri; demi apapun, Ashura benar-benar harus membiasakan diri untuk menggunakan frasa itu untuk menyebut Indra—memilih tempat ini sebagai destinasi makan malam membuat dada Ashura sedikit menghangat.

Ashura masih ingat betapa ragu-ragunya wajah Indra ketika ia pertama kali mengajaknya ke sini. Hidung wanita itu berkerut ketika mencium aroma bumbu ramen yang bercampur dengan tajamnya bau _sake_, dan selama beberapa saat ia menolak untuk masuk ke dalam _yatai. _

"Kurasa lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang lain, Ashura," katanya. Matanya melirik ke arah para pekerja yang mengusap keringat mereka dengan sorot mengadili. "Kalau tidak salah, ada restoran Italia di sini, kan? Kenapa kita tidak mencoba makan di sana saja?"

Ashura menggeleng, separuh geli (dan sisanya jatuh cinta) melihat tingkah Indra. "Tempat ini menyajikan makanan terbaik yang pernah kau coba," katanya, berusaha mempersuasi pasangannya itu. "Jangan dilihat dari luarnya seperti itu. Para _ojiisan_-nya menyenangkan dan makanannya begitu sedap. Kau tidak akan menyesal, Indra."

"Tapi tempatnya penuh sesak," tukas Indra. "Memangnya kita mau makan di mana?"

Ashura berusaha keras untuk mengulum senyum. "Pasti ada tempat untuk kita," ia meraih tangan Indra dengan mantap dan memastikan bahwa jemari ramping wanita itu tidak lolos dari genggamannya. "Ayo."

Tampaknya semesta memang sedang berpihak padanya hari itu. Ketika masuk, salah satu _ojiisan _langsung menyapanya dan menunjuk ke arah dua tempat duduk yang baru saja ditinggali oleh pasangan anak SMA. Ashura langsung saja memesan ramen favoritnya tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapat Indra; tahu bahwa wanita itu akan makin mengerutkan hidungnya jika harus memegang daftar menu yang berminyak.

"Bukannya ramen di mana-mana rasanya sama saja?" Indra berkomentar. "Kenapa kau malah memilih tempat ini—yang panas dan sesak?"

"Tempatnya terasa sesak hanya karena pelanggannya begitu banyak," jawab Ashura. "Bukankah itu saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa populernya _yatai _ini?"

Ashura masih ingat betul bahwa wajah Indra masih terlihat ragu-ragu—dan barangkali akan tetap begitu—jika Ashura tidak mendorongnya untuk mencicipi helai-helai ramen pertamanya.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya hanya mengerjap, seolah tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dimakannya, dan Ashura merasa bangga ketika Indra kali ini memasukkan lebih banyak lagi ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak, kan?" tanyanya ketika mangkuk Indra sudah habis separuhnya.

Indra tidak langsung menjawab. Kuah di dalam sendok diseruputnya dengan gestur yang begitu anggun, dan matanya berpindah ke sisi lain. Baru kemudian ia menjawab pelan, "…kalau memang tidak enak, aku tidak akan menghabiskannya secepat ini."—lengkap dengan rona merah di wajah menawannya.

Senyum Ashura mengembang. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku tidak mungkin membawamu ke tempat yang macam-macam."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ashura melihat Indra menjelma anak kecil sepanjang malam itu. Bagaimana ia dengan malu-malu meminta mangkuk kedua sementara Ashura meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi, bagaimana mulut Indra belepotan kuah ramen dan Ashura berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya selagi mengusap noda kuah itu—padahal selama ini Indra selalu menjaga etika makannya dengan sangat elegan—rasanya seperti menemukan emas di tengah tumpukan jerami.

Tampaknya keputusan Ashura untuk membawa Indra ke _yatai _itu adalah salah satu keputusan terbaiknya—selain menikahi wanita itu, tentu saja—sebab setelah itu, Indra akan selalu membelokkan mobil mereka ke _yatai _ramen itu, duduk di spot favorit mereka, lalu memesan ramen yang berbeda-beda. "Kalau memesan menu yang sama terus-terusan 'kan, jadi bosan," kata Indra ketika Ashura iseng bertanya.

Seperti sekarang, Ashura mengenali ramen yang dipesan oleh Indra; itu ramen yang pertama kali Ashura pesankan untuknya, ketka hidung Indra saat itu masih berkerut dan sorot matanya begitu tajam mengadili tempat ini. Menyadari hal sesederhana itu saja sudah membuat kepala Ashura kembali terasa ditusuk-tusuk dan dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Ashura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Lebih baik ia tidak berpikir yang macam-macam dan segera menghabiskan ramennya, lalu pulang. Bukankah itu tujuannya sejak pulang dari kantor tadi?

Tapi dunianya terasa mengabur dan berputar. Ia berusaha menenggak lebih banyak teh panas untuk menjaga kesadarannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Barangkali kalau Ashura berdiri sekarang, ia malah akan jatuh dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Indra.

"Nak, wajahmu terlihat kacau sekali," salah satu _ojiisan _yang membawa nampan berisi makanan kosong menatapnya dengan ekspresi prihatin—atau setidaknya itulah yang Ashura tangkap dari penglihatannya yang makin mengabur. "Kau baik-baik saja? Perlu kupanggilkan ambulans?"

Ashura menggeleng dengan susah payah. Ia sudah membawa mobilnya sendiri. Kenapa masih harus dipanggilkan ambulans? "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, berharap ia bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada si _ojiisan_. "Tidak apa-apa, _ojiisan_, aku hanya … sedikit lelah."

Oh, Ashura tahu bahwa tubuhnya _lebih _dari sekadar lelah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali, berusaha memompa darah sebanyak-banyaknya ke sekujur tubuhnya yang memucat. Udara yang mengalir di paru-parunya terasa begitu dingin. Ia tahu ada yang bermasalah di dalam sana—entah di bagian mana; ia bukan dokter—tapi rasanya terlalu membuang-buang waktu jika ia mengecek kesehatannya di tengah-tengah jadwal sepadat ini. Mungkin nanti, di akhir pekan. Atau minggu depan. Atau—

Dunia Ashura kemudian bergerak dengan begitu perlahan, tapi juga begitu cepat di waktu yang bersamaan. Untuk berpegangan saja rasanya tidak sempat—atau ia sudah berusaha untuk menggapai sesuatu tapi gagal.

Kemudian, segalanya menggelap.


	4. Chapter 4

Di ruang tunggu, Indra hanya bisa menautkan jemarinya seerat yang ia bisa, berusaha merapalkan berbagai doa yang ada di dalam memorinya—sekalipun doa-doa itu kacau balau.

Sosok Ashura yang jatuh pingsan di _yatai _tadi nyaris saja membuat Indra ikut pingsan. Kalau saja tidak ada Zetsu yang dengan sigap membopongnya ke dalam mobil, barangkali Indra hanya bisa berdiri di sana dengan tubuh kaku; berusaha mendebat dirinya sendiri sementara nyawa Ashura bisa saja tidak tertolong lagi.

_Tolong buat dia baik-baik saja, _ia berdesis, berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Kepalanya terus meneriakkan kata tolong, berharap ada malaikat—atau dokter berkemampuan canggih—yang bisa menyelamatkan Ashura secepat satu kedipan mata.

Untuk saat ini, biarlah Indra menjebol batasan yang selama ini diciptakannya paska perceraian mereka. Keselamatan Ashura jauh lebih penting daripada harga dirinya.

"Mau minum?"

Indra mengangkat wajah. Zetsu memandangnya dalam-dalam, mengulurkan sebotol air mineral yang barangkali dibelinya di mesin otomatis. "Kau kelihatan payah sekali," komentarnya. Tapi tidak ada nada bergurau di dalam suaranya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Indra mengambil air mineral dari tangan Zetsu dan memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. "Jauh lebih baik," katanya pelan. "Terima kasih karena telah membantu menolong Ashura."

"Tidak masalah," Zetsu tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan jatuh pingsan seperti itu."

Indra juga tidak. Tapi segalanya bisa terjadi, kan?

"Setidaknya dia sudah berada di tangan para ahli," kata Zetsu lagi. Matanya menatap ke arah ruangan tempat Ashura berbaring. "Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang—"

"Tidak."

Senyum Zetsu menyusut. "Apa maksudmu 'tidak'?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini," kata Indra dengan hati-hati. "Ashura membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya."

"Ada banyak perawat di sini, Indra."

"Para perawat itu tidak selamanya berada di dalam kamarnya," tukas Indra tajam. "Bagaimana kalau Ashura terlalu lemah untuk menekan tombol bel?"—_Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa mengantarnya ke sana kecuali seorang perawat yang masih muda, polos, dan senyumnya bisa membuat Ashura jatuh cinta?_

Zetsu menggeleng, menjawab dengan desah dramatis. "Kukira kau tidak lagi menyukainya, Indra."

Panas menjalari pipi Indra dengan begitu cepat. "Tentu saja tidak," katanya—dan oh, mudah-mudahan saja suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar saat itu. "Tapi mau tidak mau harus ada orang yang benar-benar menjaganya."

"Oh, ayolah, Indra," kini senyum Zetsu sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Keningnya berkerut-kerut sedemikian rupa hingga menekan kedua alisnya. "Jangan biarkan Ashura memanfaatkanmu bahkan di saat seperti ini. Kau sudah tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan padamu."

"Aku sangat waspada soal itu, Zetsu," Indra berujar, bersyukur bahwa suaranya kembali terdengar tegas. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencemaskanku, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja."

Zetsu hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kedatangan salah seorang dokter membantu Indra mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Anda berdua kerabat dari Otsutsuki Ashura?" tanya dokter itu.

Indra meneguk ludah. "Bisa dibilang begitu." Lalu matanya bergerak ke arah pintu kamar rawat yang telah tertutup. "Apa dia baik-baik saja, _sensei_?"

"Sejauh ini kondisinya sudah stabil," dengan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya, dokter itu menatap Indra lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bilang kalau tubuhnya baik-baik saja."

Jantung Indra serasa terjun bebas ke perutnya. Berbagai skenario terburuk bermunculan di dalam kepalanya. "M-maksud Anda …?"

"Kalau ingin kusederhanakan, asesmen awal yang telah kami lakukan pada Otsutsuki-_san _menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak makan dan tidur dengan teratur selama beberapa hari terakhir," kata dokter itu. "Tapi setelah ini kami harus melakukan beberapa tes lain. Otsutsuki-_san _bisa saja mengidap penyakit lain."

_Demi apapun, tolong jangan biarkan Ashura menderita lebih parah dari ini. _Indra memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri, dan mengangguk mantap. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak, _sensei_."

Dan dengan kemantapan yang sama, ia menoleh ke arah Zetsu. "Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya terus-menerus, tapi akan lebih baik bagimu untuk pulang sekarang," katanya. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tapi besok kau harus pergi ke kantor, kan?" Zetsu menyahut dengan begitu keras kepala. "Lagi pula, kau membutuhkan setelan ganti kalau mau bermalam di sini—"

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang kehidupannya harus kau atur, Zetsu," sambar Indra tegas. "Selamat malam. Sampai ketemu lagi di kantor besok."

Zetsu kali ini hanya ternganga, namun tidak lagi membantah. "Sampai ketemu besok, kalau begitu," katanya dengan senyum kaku, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Indra di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi.

—yah, sebenarnya tidak sepi-sepi amat. Dokter itu masih ada di sana, siap untuk menampung pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang ia tahu masih menggantung di dalam kepala Indra.

"Apa aku boleh menjenguknya sekarang?" tanya Indra hati-hati.

Dokter itu mengangguk.

.

.

Ashura di depan mata Indra saat itu begitu mengenaskan.

Oke, barangkali Indra hanya melebih-lebihkan. Lelaki itu tidak separah yang ia takutkan—kecuali bahwa tangannya terikat oleh selang infus dan satu-satunya penanda bahwa ia masih hidup adalah dadanya yang naik-turun di balik selimut. Wajahnya pucat di bawah lampu kamar.

"Ashura?" hati-hati ia memanggil. Dadanya berdebar keras ketka mendapati kelopak mata Ashura bergerak perlahan-lahan, lalu menatap Indra dengan sorot fokus-tidak fokus.

"In—" suaranya bergetar lemah dan serak, dan hati Indra terasa diremas karenanya. "—Indra …" tangannya mencari sosok Indra dengan tidak fokus.

"Aku di sini, Ashura," Indra melesat menyusuri ruangan dan menangkap tangan Indra, mengusap-usap punggung tangannya yang dingin. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

Napas Ashura memburu cepat di tengah-tengah kesunyian itu. "Jangan pergi," desahnya. Air matanya menetes dan berkilauan di pipi lelaki itu. "Tolong, jangan pergi."

Remasan di dada Indra semakin kuat. "Aku tidak akan pergi." Ia berbisik menenangkan, berpura-pura tidak memahami maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat itu. "Aku akan tetap di sini, Ashura."

Genggaman Ashura pada jemarinya makin erat. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya, tapi matanya yang berkilau ketakutan sudah cukup untuk menyahat hati Indra.

Indra sendiri berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. _Kau egois, Ashura_, benaknya berteriak. _Kalau kau memang tidak ingin aku pergi, harusnya sejak awal kau mencegahku. _

Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya. Dibiarkannya kata-katanya mengendap dalam sunyi, kesunyian yang hanya diisi oleh napas gemetar Ashura dan napasnya sendiri yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Ashura untuk kembali tertidur. Atau barangkali, Ashura memang sedang bermimpi, jadi ia mengigau seperti itu.

"Benar juga," Indra bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Kau akan membutuhkan banyak pakaian ganti selama berada di sini." Tidak perlu pemberitahuan dari dokternya untuk tahu bahwa Ashura akan berada di sini selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Matanya bergerak untuk mengamati jam digital yang berada di atas nakas. Sudah nyaris tengah malam. Mudah-mudahan saja masih ada taksi yang terparkir di sekitar rumah sakit.

Hati-hati ia melepaskan tangannya dari jemari Ashura yang sudah melemas, kendati perutnya merasa kosong ketika Indra melakukannya, dan menggeleng sekali untuk mengembalikannya pada kenyataan.

"Aku akan kembali," ia berbisik pada Ashura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan rasa berat yang menggelayuti dadanya.

.

.

Apartemen yang sekarang Ashura tinggali adalah dunia yang asing bagi Indra sekarang; Dulu, ketika mereka belum terikat oleh hubungan pernikahan, Ashura sering membawanya ke sini. Mengajaknya makan pizza—atau masakan buatan Indra—sambil menonton acara kesukaan Ashura di TV, dan tenggelam dalam keheningan yang begitu nyaman sampai-sampai keduanya sering terlelap di atas sofa, dengan kepala mereka yang saling menempel dan tangan mereka yang erat menggenggam satu sama lain.

Sekarang, setelah pernikahan itu tidak lagi mempersatukan mereka berdua—

Rasanya sakit. Sakit ketika melihat sesuatu yang dulu begitu disenanginya kini justru menorehkan luka. Sakit ketika mengingat detail kecil yang dulu mereka lakukan, yang terus bertumpuk hingga putri mereka bertumbuh dewasa, hancur begitu saja hanya karena pertengkaran satu malam mereka.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya mengenang masa lalu. Yang penting sekarang adalah menyiapkan pakaian Ashura, kembali ke rumah sakit, lalu menyelesaikan apapun urusan administrasi di tempat itu supaya ia bisa pulang tanpa harus menanggung apa-apa lagi.

Indra memutuskan untuk langsung berjalan ke kamar dan mencari pakaian Ashura, namun matanya sudah terlanjur menangkap pemandangan di dapur Ashura.

Di mata Indra, yang begitu menyukai segala sesuatu yang steril dan tertata, dapur itu adalah mimpi buruk. Ada kerak tebal yang menyelimuti pantat pancinya, piring-piring yang berminyak, dan semut yang berusaha membawa serpihan kue yang tercecer di atas bufet. Bau menyengat mendominasi penciuman dan Indra merasakan perutnya bergejolak tidak nyaman.

_Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada tikus mati atau apapun yang busuk di dalam sana. _Indra mengerutkan hidung dan membuka lemari di bawah kompor dengan hati-hati. Apa yang dilihatnya setelah itu jauh lebih mengenaskan dari sekadar bangkai tikus (sekalipun Indra percaya Ashura tidak mungkin semenjijikkan itu).

"Ashura—astaga."

Untuk mengomeli Ashura saja rasanya tidak mampu saking terkesimanya. Entah sejak kapan gas di apartemen itu bocor, dan Tampaknya Ashura sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk memperbaikinya. Barangkali lelaki itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang salah di tempat tinggalnya sendiri—selalu saja harus ada yang mengingatkannya; seperti yang telah dilakukan Indra selama dua dekade terakhir.

Indra memutuskan untuk mematikan keran gas itu dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha menghalau bau tidak enak itu dari penciumannya.

Kekacauan itu tidak berhenti sampai sana. Ketika Indra membuka pintu kamar Ashura, yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh matanya adalah pakaian sang mantan suami yang diletakkan dengan sembarangan di penjuru ruangan. Beberapa bahkan sudah dalam keadaan kusut.

"Yang benar saja," dengus Indra. Baju-baju yang berserakan di sepanjang apartemen dipunguti, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang pakaian. Nanti ia harus membawa baju-baju itu ke binatu—atau sekalian saja ia cuci bersama baju-bajunya. "Bahkan mengurus rumah saja dia tidak bisa. Aku heran dia masih bertahan sampai sekarang."

_Semuanya akan lebih baik kalau aku tetap tinggal dengannya, kurasa._

Indra langsung tersentak ketika pikiran itu melintas, mengenyahkannya dengan alasan terlogis yang bisa ia temukan: lelaki itu telah menipunya. Tidak seharusnya Indra jatuh cinta lagi pada orang yang telah melukai hatinya separah ini.

Ia bergegas mencapai lemari Ashura, bersyukur bahwa mantan suaminya itu masih menyisakan beberapa pakaian bersih—dan pakaian dalam yang cukup banyak pula, untungnya—sehingga Indra tinggal memasukkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke dalam tas ransel besar dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

"Kurasa Ashura juga akan membutuhkan mantel," gumamnya. Ia membuka sisi lemari yang lain, memilah-milah mantel, jas, serta mantel yang tergantung di sepanjang bagian itu, dan—

Oh, astaga.

"Sejak kapan mantelku ada di sini?"

Semua rencananya untuk tergesa-gesa meninggalkan apartemen itu buyar sudah. Separuh tak percaya, Indra meraih mantelnya—ya, itu memang mantelnya; dengan desain yang terlalu kecil dan untuk Ashura kenakan, serta namanya yang disulam dengan rapi di bagian dalam mantel. Mantel itu adalah favorit Indra, sebab mantel itu selalu menemaninya setiap kali Ashura membawanya ke tempat-tempat kencan yang spektakuler—tidak mewah, tapi begitu berkesan sampai-sampai Indra memimpikan tempat itu terus-terusan.

Selama beberapa saat Indra hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi mantel itu, berusaha menghalau rasa panas yang menjalari mata dan dadanya. Baru kemudian, ketika kesadarannya kembali menghambur masuk, ia menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat.

"Ini konyol," desahnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak berkontemplasi lebih jauh lagi, ia cepat-cepat memilih salah satu mantel secara acak dan melesakkannya begitu saja ke bagian teratas mantel. Sementara itu, mantel miliknya disampirkan ke bahu.

_Aku akan menanyakan soal hal ini padanya. Nanti, kalau dia sudah merasa lebih baik. _

Dengan membawa janji itu di dalam dirinya sendiri, Indra menutup pintu, menahan semua kenangan yang berada di sana dari mengikutinya.

.

.

Ketika Indra kembali ke rumah sakit, didapatinya Ashura sudah terlelap. Wajahnya terlihat damai, sekalipun masih terlihat pucat, dan Indra menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan ujung-ujung jemarinya pada pipi lelaki itu.

"Sebaiknya Anda tidak membangunkannya lagi," kata dokter yang baru saja mengganti air infusnya. "Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk beristirahat tanpa interupsi. Hanya pada saat itulah organ-organnya yang bermasalah bisa diperbaiki."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Indra. Diletakkannya tas berisi pakaian Ashura di salah satu kursi, sementara ia duduk di kursi yang lain, yang lebih dekat dengan tempat Ashura berbaring.

Entah bagaimana, keinginan Indra untuk meninggalkan bangsal rumah sakit itu sesegera mungkin lenyap. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk lebih lama, memastikan bahwa Ashura baik-baik saja sepanjang malam ini, baru kemudian ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Sasuke, maafkan _okaasan _untuk satu kali ini, ya," gumamnya, sementara satu tangannya meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi putri tunggalnya itu.

.

.

"…aku mengerti." Sasuke, yang telah berbalut piyama dan hampir menenggelamkan diri ke tempat tidurnya, terpaksa harus mengulur jam tidurnya untuk meladeni panggilan dari ibunya. "Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengunci pintu gerbang, kalau begitu. Besok pagi akan kusiapkan pakaian ganti untuk _okaasan, _jadi _okaasan _tinggal mengambil saja."

"_Kau tidak marah, kan, Sasuke?_"

Sasuke mengerjap. Butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk benar-benar memahami maksud dari ucapan ibunya itu.

"Kenapa pula aku harus marah?" sahutnya dengan nada datar. "Ini keputusan _okaasan. Okaasan_-lah yang ingin menemani _otousan, _kan?"

Ibunya mengiyakan dengan suara serupa gumaman.

"Bukan _otousan _yang memaksa _okaasan _untuk tinggal di sana, kan?"

"_Tidak. Ayahmu tidak sadarkan diri seharian ini. Setidaknya selama _okaasan _berada di dekatnya, ia selalu terlihat seperti sedang tertidur pulas._" Jeda sesaat. "_Jadi tidak ada paksaan sama sekali, Sasuke._"

Sasuke merasakan sesak pada dadanya ketika ia bernapas, namun sama sekali tidak ada perubahan dalam suaranya ketika menjawab, "Aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk cemas, kalau begitu."

"_Trims, Sasuke. Maaf karena kita tidak bisa makan malam bersama—"_

"Tidak apa-apa," sambar Sasuke cepat. "Lagi pula, aku baru saja mau tidur sekarang. Selamat malam, _okaasan_."

"_Selamat malam, Sayang."_

Sambungan itu berakhir setelahnya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya lagi ke atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke keberatan, sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya harus berada di rumah sakit untuk menjagai ayahnya, hanya karena Ayah terlalu tolol untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Padahal mereka sudah bercerai. Hal-hal seperti ini seharusnya bisa mereka atasi secara mandiri, bukannya malah bergantung pada satu sama lain.

Bahkan Sai, saudara kembarnya, dengan begitu enaknya memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari kehidupan rumah tangga mereka begitu berita soal perceraian itu sampai ke telinganya. Keberadaannya sekarang sudah entah di mana di belahan bumi yang lain, dan Sasuke terlalu kesal—juga tertekan—untuk merindukannya.

_Tidak ada paksaan sama sekali, eh?_ Sasuke mendengus, sementara matanya menatap langit-langit kamar (dan panas sekali rasanya ketika bayang-bayang wajah ayahnya muncul sambil menggendong Sasuke yang masih kecil; serpihan kenangan yang seharusnya sudah enyah dari ingatannya). _Masalahnya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika sejak awal _otousan _tidak bersikap masokis seperti ini._

_—tidak, _okaasan _juga masokis, sih. Sudah dilukai seperti itu masih saja bersedia menemani _otousan_. Kalau aku yang jadi _okaasan_, sih, maaf-maaf saja, ya. _

Memang susah kalau punya orangtua yang sama-sama masokis seperti ini.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi, kali ini menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala, berharap bahwa ketika ia terbangun perasaannya jadi jauh lebih baik.

Tapi memang naas. Baru saja ia memejamkan mata, teleponnya—lagi-lagi—berbunyi, seolah sengaja tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk tidur dengan tenang.

Ia meraih ponselnya sambil mengerang, dan erangannya semakin keras ketika mendapati bahwa nomor yang kali ini menghubunginya adalah nomor asing. Ah, mudah-mudahan saja bukan tukang belanja keliling atau penawar jasa asuransi.

"Halo?" ujarnya dengan nada mengantuk, berharap bahwa dengan begitu si peneleponnya—siapa pun itu—memutuskan untuk _tidak _mengganggunya pada jam-jam krusial seperti ini.

Tapi rencananya sia-sia. Matanya, alih-alih terpejam, justru membuka semakin lebar. Suara si penelepon entah kenapa membuat Sasuke ingin terjaga terus-terusan.

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

.

.

**Halo.**

**Di sini saya sengaja menambahkan _author's note _untuk minta maaf.**

**Ketika _upload _di sini, saya sama sekali nggak terlalu mikir untuk menjelaskan apa-apa. Saya lupa mencantumkan kalau AshuIn adalah _pair _utama dalam fic ini, dan NaruSasu baru akan saya munculkan beberapa _chapter _lagi setelah ini-itu pun sangat, sangat, sekilas. Jadi saya minta maaf untuk itu. Saya nggak bermaksud untuk mengejar _audience _dengan asal memasukkan NaruSasu di deskripsi, tapi saya memang memasukkan pair itu karena mereka MEMANG akan saya hadirkan, walaupun masih nanti. **

**Dan kalau kalian punya masukan terkait karya saya, silakan kasih masukan yang mendetail. Saya nggak mewajibkan kalian untuk review, tapi kalau ada hal-hal yang mengganjal dan kurang memuaskan dalam fanfic ini, saya akan senang sekali kalau kalian memberitahu titik kesalahan saya. :) **

**Terima kasih banyak untuk salah seorang reviewer yang sudah mem-_point out _kesalahan saya, dan mudah-mudahan kalian bisa terus menikmati karya ini!**

**Xoxo,**

**Ayame**


End file.
